Something Unusual
by YunYang13
Summary: Has yaoi between Yun and Yang. After the previous night's party, something so horifyingly unusual has happened...one of them is pregnant. And the insanity the both of them must go through for nearly a year...


Something…Unusual (to say the least)

Nobody sue me! Unfortunately, for me, I own nobody in this fic except myself…

Just to warn you, this has yaoi between the two hottest street fighters to ever live: Yun and Yang! (YY13YunYang13)

Chapter 1: It all began last night with a party (older twin Yun, younger twin Yang)

It was early morning when Yun awoke to find that it was later than he thought it was. When he sat up and pulled away the bed sheets, he found himself completely naked, and the same went for his younger brother Yang.

All of a sudden, Yang sat up with a weird look on his face. He turned to the left and threw up over the side of the bed. Yun jumped up, falling off with a loud thud. Five minutes later, Yang stopped and looked down at Yun as he lay on the floor, twitching. "Uhm, Yun? You ok?" "No, idiot. I slammed a weird muscle in a weird spot, and now it won't stop having a seizure!" was Yun's response. "Oh…Lovely," Yang said and hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Yang knew that something was wrong with him. But…he didn't know what was wrong, or just how strange it was. Rubbing the sleepiness from his hazel eyes, he pulled off his shirt (nightshirt, not the Kung-fu one), and stood sideways, staring at his toned body in the mirror.

Then it hit him. Looking closer at his stomach, he soon realized what was wrong. There was a little bulge which sure wasn't there yesterday. He poked it, but that hurt. He winced, but poked again, only to twitch again in pain.

Leaving the bathroom, he found his older brother mopping up the barf.

Yun looked up, and instantly said, "Yang, what have you been eating! You're fat!" Yang frowned and looked down. "Dude, if this fat's solid, then what does it mean?" Of course, Yang knew the answer to his own question. He was just checking to see if Yun knew as well.

Slowly, Yun came to a stop in mopping. He had a look of horrid realization on his handsome face. "That can only mean that you're…." There was a long pause before Yun continued. "…Pregnant. I hate to say it bro, but that's what you are now. I don't know how it happened, but you're pregnant." Yang snapped his fingers and said, "It was that party we had here last night. The both of us were drunk, and we…did…each other, for lack of a better word. It's the only explanation."

"Now all we have to do is break this to out friends," sighed Yun. So, he whipped out his cell phone and called Remy first.

"Bievenue?" Remy said as he answered the phone. "It's me Yun!" "Oh, hi. I thought you were someone else. Anyways, what is it?" "Well, are you prepared for what I'm going to tell you? It's probably the freakiest thing you'll ever hear," Yun warned the French fighter. "Say it. I've most likely heard stranger," was his response. "Yang's pregnant. He and I were a little too drunk from the party last night, and after everyone left, we did each other," Yun sighed. "Ooh, so that's what happened hm?" "You don't believe me, do you?" "Nono, I do. I do believe it. So, expect a little visit from moi and everyone else ok? Bye!" Remy hung up, and said to himself, "Oh goodness. The last thing this is is good."

So, word of Yang's pregnancy spread through the group of fighters like wildfire through dry brush. Soon, within an hour or two, everyone was crowded in the twins' house, all staring at Yang's belly, which had doubled already from the morning.

"No frikking way!" Sean cried. He couldn't believe it, like everyone else there, even though it was true. "Good job Yang. You really screwed it up this time," muttered Alex. "I would slap you right now, but that's just not a good idea." Ken let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head at the younger twin. "This is exactly why I avoid getting overly drunk at parties, so neither myself nor Ryu end up like you," he said to Yang, who nodded. "I'll remember that for next time, if there is one…" "Yang, you're not going to die. You'll just be in the worst pain of your entire life when you give birth," said Ryu. "Gee, that really helps," was Yang's sarcastic response.

"Screw your vegetarian, no fat-no carb-no calorie diet Yang. Now that you're pregnant, you'll be eating any and every thing you can get. You'll be eating the most fattening things around that you can," sighed YY13. Yang gritted his teeth and said, "I'll end up gaining 100 pounds by the time I have to give birth. I can't afford to eat anything that'll make me even fatter." "Your resolve is gonna be crushed come a few months," muttered Sean. "Don't get pissed at me, it's true." "_These next nine months will be hard, boring, barf-filled, busy, and supremely wrong and weird,"_ Yun thought. "_I just hope that I'll survive to see whatever comes from Yang's stomach…"_


End file.
